Portrait
by TenTenD
Summary: How Habaek might have seen things happen. Look through his eyes and contemplate. Constructive criticism would do me good, so please R&R&Enjoy. Rated T.
1. Understanding

My first shot at The Bride of the Water God. A little portrait of Soah from Habaek/Mui's POV.

….

Soah was not Nakbin. That was easy to see. They were two different persons. For instance to Habaek Nakbin had been beautiful at night, while Soah radiated beauty regardless of the time of the day. Where Nakbin had been quiet and tempered, Soah was outspoken, defying him at any given chance. Nakbin had never proved that she loved him, she had only taken what he offered, giving nothing back. Soah, on the other hand, gave him her everything, silently waiting for him to reciprocate. After Nakbin had taken his right eye, he told Soah the other was hers. It was his way of telling her that now he was only hers.

And indeed, the intelligent girl had understood. He knew she did, so why was she avoiding him? He just had to get her alone, to make her see, really see that she too now was his. Not that she hadn't been before. He distinctly remembered the anger and possessiveness boiling when the Emperor had announced that she was to be wed to Hoo Ye. He barely held himself back, when she danced in that graceful way, arousing all sorts of feelings inside him. The way she spoke, lips parting charmingly to form words. What he would give to kiss her lips at that time. But he had to pretend he didn't know her.

Ah, finally. He saw her standing with her back turned to him, looking in a pond. He moved slowly as to not startle her. He knew she felt his presence. His lean, strong arms came around her waist, pulling her completely into him. Her hand reached the left side of his face, stroking it lovingly. It was a sign that she now wanted to stay with him. She knew that in time his right eye would be there again, but it still hurt. It was proof that he chose to stay behind with Nakbin. He seemed to read her thought as his lips descended to claim hers. The kiss was gentle, as to reassure her, but soon grew in intensity, his grip around her waist loosed as and their lips parted.

Habek twirled her around in his arms and pushed her back to the wall. And he would've continued but they were interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat.

…..

I hope I did this good. I know Habaek is a bit out of character but take into consideration that this is my first fiction on this couple. I'll try my best next time.

Any way R&R please.


	2. His

Another Habaek & Soah fic. This I dedicate to my reviewers, Neurofuzzy & Jin Guan.

Soah was laying sprawled on the bed with her eyes closed, one arm under her head and another around her waist. She had done it again. After the little interruption at the pond she ran away from Mui. It was not that she was mad at him. She was embarrassed at the thought that now she was his bride, his one and only and there were no more distractions (A/N: hopefully) to keep him from seeking her out.

Habaek's father, Dong Wang Kong, was by no means helpful. He would pester them every now and then and she had the feeling that agreeing to spend their first night together there wasn't helping the matters. Soah was no fool, she knew what Mui wanted. If she became his he'd never let her go. He wouldn't lose her, not even to death. But that didn't worry her, she wasn't afraid of death. She feared that one day he'd wake up and see that she wasn't what he really wanted. She was afraid of not being good enough and mostly she was terrified at the thought of him leaving her. Because in all honesty he was a god and she was only a human. He could have any other but he seemed to want her and she dreaded that it might be only a passing fancy.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of her door sliding. She would have gotten up but suddenly there was an additional weight on her bed. Her eyes opened to see her soon-to-be-this-time-for-real husband. His non-bandaged eye peered at her and she had the sudden urge to jump up and hug him. She slowly came up to sit on her knees in front of him her arms outstretching towards him. A ghost of a smile flashed on his lips as her arms wrapped themselves just above his shoulders. Soah, while not squeezing him, was clutching him quite firmly. His own arms encircled her waist as he pulled her closed to him.

Now they were chest-to-chest and he could feel her small body pressed to his, radiating warmth. That kind of heat that travelled from his flesh to his soul making him crave for more. 'Damn this woman for ensnaring my soul' was the thought on his mind as he lowered the girl until she was laid out under him, his strong hands holding her arms above her head. His petite bride was blushing as a myriad of thoughts swam in her head. As he continued to press her down she let out a small sound, somewhere between a gasp and a moan. After the noise left her lips she froze wondering what he'd say to her now.

Hearing her make such a sound had Mui's head spinning. This woman had no idea how much he loved her. Feeling her go still under him made him look at her face. Her lips parted prettily as she took air in, a light blush coloring her skin. Her eyes however were looking at him slightly uncomfortable. He moved his face closer to hers and his lip crashed her lips. The kiss was fairly innocent albeit a bit demanding oh his part. Another moan was given by Soah this time joined by a low hiss from her lover.

At this rate he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her. If he wanted to keep his promise to Dong Wang Kong they had to stop. But how could he let go when Soah looked like this. She was dazed and she had an innocent look about her. She was quite literally driving him insane. He had to get out of her room before he did something to her that she wasn't ready for. But first he had to get rid of that look upon her face. If some other man or god were to walk in and see her like that he knew that he'd most likely want to rip them apart. A low chuckle echoed through the room. The young woman under him looked confused. 'Stupid girl, does she have no idea, none at all about the things she does to me?'He thought as he disentangled from her. Now the look of confusion from her face turned to one of horror. Could it be that he was leaving her? Did she anger him? Was she not satisfying enough? In her desperation she got a hold of his sleeve and pulled at it. Tears ere gathering in her eyes as a faint whisper fell from her lips.

Mui couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Did she just tell me to stay?'She spoke again this time louder telling him not to leave her. His hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her down with him. They were facing each other, his face burying in her hair, her arms around his waist as he whispered to her to sleep. As if under a spell she closed her eyes and soon enough her breathing was even and she seemed off to dream world. This time Mui got up and left her room without waking her. As soon as he was out he turned to make his way towards his room only to come face to face with his father. The water god narrowed his one visible eye at the elder deity. The older god was smirking at him in a way that said he knew something his son didn't. Habaek passed Dong Wang Kong making sure to push his parent on his way. 'The nerve of him' thought Mui 'having such a look on his face'.

This was chapter 2. Next up is the morning :D. Tell me what you think.


	3. Love

Annyeonghaseyo!

Yes, kusachi-chan I won't stop writing! Since you liked my work this far I'm dedicating this chapter to you.

As I promised, this is the `morning after`.

There wasn't such a thing as `morning` on the moon. The Lunar Palace was shielded from the light of the sun, but the passing of the time could still be felt. Habaek on his part was in his quarters waiting for his future wife to wake up. He looked forward to having her laying next to him, because on his own the bed was so empty, he observed darkly. He missed her already. The world seemed so cold when he was apart from her. It felt like an icy hand had wrapped itself around his heart, bent on crushing the life out of him.

Soft footsteps on the outside were making their way to his door. A ray of light make its way in his room as the door was slid opened. The scent of rain and jasmine invaded him as a feminine figure made its way to his bed. His visible eye looked at her as she sat down next to him. A soft adorned her lips as one of her hands came up to caress his cheek. Her hand was soft and warm on his cool skin. Her other hand was resting on his shoulder.

The god had his arms wrapped around her in a loose hug. He knew he should've send her back to her room, after all their wedding night was only a few hours away. Then again the look on her face wouldn't let him think straight at all. Her lips came in contact with his cheek in a small, shy kiss. A chuckle made his frame vibrate. For a few moments he had forgotten just how timid Soah was.

He suddenly stood up and pulled her with him. They made their way out of the room and towards the pond. Soah was confused. She came to see Mui and after their little moment he was taking her for a walk? What was wrong with him? They were nearing the pond and she could see the flowers floating on the surface. The stars were reflected in the water, looking like souls floating about. A smile crept on her face. The view was so nice. She leaned back in his frame, using Mui for support.. His arms formed a protective circle around her as his chin came to rest on top of her head. They stood like this until they were interrupted by Bi Ryeom, who wanted to talk to Habaek.

I know this was kind of short! But please bear with me. Anyway, virtual hugs and cookies for my reviewers.

TenTenD, over and out!


	4. Now

Tada! I'm back with a bit of Mui/Soah. I know I left you guys hanging but here it is…the new chapter.

* * *

After many interruptions and missed chances Soah decided that enough was enough. For the sake of everything that was right in the world couldn't she just get a few hours with her husband? But she had a plan, a really good plan. She had been thinking about it all day long. Mui had left after one of his talks with Bi Ryeom and he still wasn't back. Scratch that, she could see him coming up to her.

Mui on his part was very glad to be back again. But being the kind of god he was he didn't show his feelings. Despite the sour look on his face he was thankful to see Soah before him. He took his time visually examining her. His eyes lazily roved over her body. He paid attention to every detail, no matter how small. His eyes roam from her neatly braided hair to her long eyelashes, attached to deep chocolate eyes, trailing over her full pink lips, down her neck then grazing her shoulders and going down. How he despised Bi Ryeom for pulling him away from this enchanting creature.

He was snapped from his thoughts by her voice. She was calling out to him pulling oh his sleeve, obviously trying to get his attention. Her words however fell on deaf ears because her husband wasn't even half-listening to her being more preoccupied with the way her lips moved. To think he had been so close to fulfilling his goal only a few hours ago. After they came back from the lunar palace they were officially husband and wife but due to all the problems they have had the couple never really got their first night together. It was starting to get to him and those who knew him could see it. He was moodier and crankier.

Apparently his wife agreed with him. This had been going on for too long. She was determined not to wait anymore. Taking advantage of his lack of attention she pulled him after her. They only had a few hours before the sun rose and he'd go back to his childlike form, he'd be Habaek again. Warm hands and fast fingers were everywhere pulling clothes off and offering feathery strokes. Warms bodies molded against each other, a thin sheet of sweat covering their bodies. A god mixed with a human, a male staked his claim, a girl became a woman and a two became one.

* * *

No more waiting. I wasn't too descriptive with this because…well I didn't feel like it. Enjoy.

TenTenD over & out.


End file.
